


Guardian

by saharasnow



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-06
Updated: 2006-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saharasnow/pseuds/saharasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A requested drabble. The friendship between Kimahri and Lulu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

Kimahri's furs and huge build has always been warm and comforting, be it physically or mentally.

Lulu remembered how the Ronso had held Yuna when she was missing her father at night, and the night when the news of Chappu's death arrived, he found her hiding within the deep forest and allowed her to cry her hearts out on him.

He stood as firmly as ever behind her, witnessing one departure after another. As the same shattered feeling came, the light pat on her back that meant more than a thousand comforting words held her back in one piece again.


End file.
